


A Single Phone Call

by MissLucky7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Mark(Got7), Daddy Kink, Got7 Fanfiction - Freeform, Jb is a daddy, M/M, Markbum, Minor Markson, Oneshot, Top Im Jaebum | JB, got7 oneshot, male/male pairing, slight curse words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17621831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLucky7/pseuds/MissLucky7
Summary: Mark was having a pretty bad day...Who knew a single phone call could change his mood so fast......Or the fanfiction no one asked for but I wrote because I was bored during class. I’m sorry I sucks at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> Please don’t copy my work without my permission. This story contain male/male pairing and a few curse words. It also contain a few kinks that could make you uncomfortable. If you don’t like it please stop reading this instant. Thank you~

Mark has lived his whole life trying to survive by his own. His family thousands of miles apart in America. Juggling both university and part-time jobs at the same time could be seen as a challenge for some, but not for Mark. He’s been living like this for 3 years now. Ever since he packed his bags and moved to Korea to leave bad memories behind, he’s been studying business in one of the top universities in Korea with a full scholarship. Trying to keep his grades up and working at the local cafe was his everyday life. Mark was known for his slender figure and beautiful features. He was always complimented by people in his class and the cafe for his small face and cute smile. He was always spotted with oversized shirts or hoodies that only makes his already petite body even smaller.  
One day, when Mark was closing up the cafe for the day, his boss confronted him with a small smile and a sad look in his eyes.

“Hey, Mark… can I talk to you for a sec?” Asked Mark’s boss.

Confused as ever, Mark only nodded to give his confirmation. Him being a quiet and shy guy, his boss was already used to his behaviour so he just smiled at him once more before guiding him to the staff’s locker room. 

“I’m sorry Mark... I know this is so sudden but, I think you need to go look for another job. Our cafe has been losing customers every day and I honestly don’t think I can keep this up any longer... I am closing this cafe for good.” Said Mark’s boss.

Shocked was an understatement for what Mark felt at that moment. He thought that the cafe was doing okay so he would’ve never guessed that closing was an option. 

“Sorry Mark... This is your payment for this month next month I hope you find a better and more stable job next time… I wish you the best of luck.” Mark’s boss then left the locker room area leaving Mark all alone to change out of his uniform for the very last time.

Not knowing how to feel or what to do, Mark called his best friend in hope of getting the weird feeling he has off his chest.

“Hello? Mark? Why are you calling me at this hour? You know I have training to do from 7-10 pm every Friday. I just finished changing into my fencing uniform when my phone rang. I saw your name and yeah… so, what’s up?”

Jackson Wang is a friend Mark made during the first week of university. The Hong Kong native was assigned to his dorm room and they soon became roommates and best friends. Jackson is the opposite of Mark. His friendly and out-going behaviour makes the fencer literally friends with everyone. Why the guy wanted to be friends with him was still a mystery to Mark. 

“Oh… I’m so sorry…” Said, Mark, while fidgeting from his spot. 

“Mark? Is everything okay? I’m not mad I promise…” Worry was seeping through Jackson’s voice. 

“I… I’m...Jobless?” Asked Mark timidly. 

“Why are you asking me silly? You… Wait! What?! You’re jobless?! I thought you were working at that cafe near school?” Asked Jackson in a shock-like state. 

“It’s not doing well so… the... Um… owner? He’s closing down the place… I think…” An unknown laugh was heard through the phone and Mark flinched from surprise. 

“What’s with that? Is that a question or a statement? Make it clear.” The unknown person spoke through the phone.

“Hyung! Give me back my phone! And don’t say that to Markie! He’s a good boy and he didn’t do anything wrong! Right Markiepooh?” Jackson yelled through the phone.

“Huh? Wha-... “ Mark was cut off by another laugh coming from the unknown stranger.

“A good boy? What are you? Is this some kind of roleplay you guys do? A daddy and his baby?”

Mark couldn’t help but turn red hearing that kind of implication coming from the stranger. 

“Well… Markie does seem to fit the stereotype baby boy. But… You’ll make a better Daddy than me hyung…” Jackson laughed at the incoherent voices made by Mark because of the statement.

“Jackson what the heck!” The unknown stranger yelled. 

“You two should meet. He’s your type hyung! You’ll like him I’m sure! And about what I said earlier… I wasn't kidding! Your style together with Markie's personality, it’s practically textbook baby daddy behaviour.” Jackson continued on ranting about how good a pair the two are.

”Are you kidding me Sseun? Why Are you ranting for? Look you've frightened your friend over the phone there.” Said the stranger with amusement in his voice.

Mark could practically hear the smirk on the stranger’s face.

”Jack… Why are you doing this?” Mark timidly said.

”You know what? Markie comes to my fencing place today after you finished showering. We're going somewhere tonight. And wear what I gave you on your birthday. you’ll look pretty in that.” mark couldn't do anything but sigh and nod before realizing that Jackson can't see him right now. Before Mark was able to answer back, 

Jackson spoke again but this time with a deeper voice than before.

”Use your words baby boy. Daddy can't see you.” Mark couldn't help but choke on his words. 

”What the literal fuck Sseun… What was that?!” The stranger yelled. 

”I'm kidding I'm kidding” Jackson laughed.

”Sorry, Markie did I scare you? But seriously, come here with that outfit on okay? Don't forget to walk on the busy streets and don't go taking shortcuts okay? We don't need you being grope again…” Jackson sighed.

”Okay…” That was all Mark could say.

“Okay what? You should play along Mark.” Said the stranger.

“What?” Mark gulped. He could hear the promise in the stranger’s voice, ‘A promise of reward for doing his command and a punishment for disobeying’. 

“Da… da…” Mark couldn’t muster up enough bravery to say the word.

“Mark. I’m serious.” Said the stranger.

“Okay… daddy.” Mark mumbled his words. 

“Good boy.” The stranger complimented him and Mark felt a tiny bit of happiness.

“See!! I told you you’ll make a good daddy and baby!!” Jackson laughed his loud and obnoxious laugh.

“You’re dead Jackson!” Yelled the stranger.

“Jb hyung!! Don’t hit me!! Bye Mark!! I have to run!! Be here okay? Your daddy will be waiting!!” And just like that, Jackson hung up without giving Mark a chance to reply. 

Mark wasn’t planning on listening to Jackson and the attractive-sounding stranger. Especially not after he just got fired and need to look for another job. But, Mark guesses he could wear the see-through net shirt and leather pants Jackson gave him on his birthday. And he guesses he could wear a bit of makeup… he does want to impress Jb. He wants his daddy to praise him for being a good boy again after all. 

Well, who would’ve thought a single phone call was going to end up in Mark finding a daddy that could praise Markie for being his good boy.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark finally met JB... What’s going to happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here... The continuation... I was going to make it into a one-shot but since some of you guys asked me to continue it, here it is. I’m sorry if it’s not good or not what you imagined it would be... but I hope you liked it.
> 
> This story contains some vulgar scenes and a bxb pairing with some kinks that you may not like. So please keep that in mind as you read this story. I did my best writing this story although English isn't my first language and I'm sure there's a lot of grammar mistakes so please don't plagiarize my story.

Mark hurriedly left the café and go straight to the dorm to shower and get dressed with what Jackson told him to wear. It seemed like an order for him after all.

//line break//

After putting on a bit of eyeliner and lipstick, Mark saw his own reflection on the mirror and he guess people could've called him innocently sexy somehow. When Mark left the dorm, he hurriedly got on a cab. By the time the cab was moving, it was already 9:30 and without traffic, he could probably arrive there with 5 minutes left to spare. But alas… his luck seemed to be rotten that day for traffic was worse than before. And he was hoping to arrive early not just to see Jackson (and Jb) his best friend (daddy) but also to leave the cab as soon as he can because the driver has been looking at him through the mirror too often and with a strange look on his face. Mark wouldn't admit it out loud but he was honestly a little bit scared especially since he already got harassed once.

//line break//

20 minutes later, Mark could see the familiar looking building where Jackson usually train. After paying the cab, he got out of the car as quick as he can and enter the building without looking back.  
Inside, Mark couldn’t be more out of place. Athletes of all ages and sizes are training left and right. The smell of sweat was easily recognized. With his outfit being see-through net shirt and leather pants, he couldn't help but draw some unwanted attention. Some guys were staring at him and some even began to talk to him. Mark was honestly feeling awkward and uncomfortable. But thankfully as a guy was beginning to put an arm around him, Jackson his best friend showed up and pulled him away.

”Markiepooh! You made it! And you're wearing what I told you to wear... Good boy.” Jackson smiled from ear to ear in satisfaction.

”Jack… erm… I… I…” Mark was fidgeting from both nervousness and being uncomfortable.

”Relax baby boy... Your daddy’s gonna finish in 5 minutes. Why don't you be a good boy wait by the resting area?” Jackson laughed and left Mark alone with his mouth hanging open.

Although Mark was being shy and awkward, he still follows Jackson’s instructions and sits at the resting area.  
5 minutes have passed but to Mark, it felt like an eternity. Mark was resting his eyes when someone tapped his shoulder. 

”excuse me…” A stranger smiled at him.

”Hi, My name’s Jinyoung. I’m the manager here and I'm wondering if you're new here or just visiting.” Jinyoung sat next to Mark on the couch.

” I’m… Mark…” Mark smiled shyly at the newly introduced stranger.

”What brings you he-” Jinyoung was interrupted by a loud yelling from a familiar voice.

”Park Gae!!! Stop bothering my Markiepooh!!!” Yelled Jackson with energy rolling off of him.

“Urgh… What do you want Jackson?” Sighed Jinyoung

“Were you hitting on my Markie??” Jackson was laughing at this point.

“What? No! I was doing my job as manager! I’m suppose to greet every new member and make sure they feel welcomed! How am I supposed to know he’s just visiting his boyfriend?!” Jinyoung screeched like a little baby.

Instead of answering, Jackson just laughed like a hyena. Leaving Mark feeling shy from being called Jackson’s boyfriend.

”He’s...He’s… not my...bo...boyfriend” Mark spoke so quietly that Jinyoung almost didn't catch it.

”Stop it you, idiot. You're disturbing everyone here.” A new voice suddenly spoke from behind them.

A voice that got Mark blushing harder than before. He couldn't help but feel giddy as he turns to look at the owner of the voice for the first time ever.

”Hi…” Whispered Mark.

Not hearing Mark speak, everyone else ignored him. And although Mark knew they didn't mean to, he felt a bit hurt.

”Hyung! You're done with practice?” Smiled Jackson as he put an arm around JB. 

”Hmm… let's see...I'm here, so… yes, I'm done with practice.” JB smirked as he answers Jackson's question.

”Urgh… I hate it when you do that.” Jackson rolled his eyes.

”Do wha-” JB was interrupted by someone clearing his throat.

”Oh, hey Nyoung.” JB smiled at Jinyoung.

”Are you forgetting someone?” Jinyoung raised his eyebrow in a questioning and amused manner.

”Oh right!! Come here, Markie.” Jackson pulled Mark towards JB.

”Hyung, meet Markiepooh. Markiepooh, meet your daddy.” Jackson did a cheeky little smile.

”Oh wow… I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff hyung.” Jinyoung was honestly startled.

”The heck Jackson! Again with this stuff… It was nice meeting you Mark but I'm gonna go home.” Just like that Jb left a surprised Mark behind.

”Hyung!!You can't just go like that! Come on Mark we’re running after him!” Jackson grabbed Mark by the arm and ran after JB.

”Bye!” Yelled Jinyoung.

//Line Break//

”Why did we ended up going to a cafe again?” Asked JB to no one in particular.

”Because you left your baby without properly getting to know him, hyung.” Smirked Jackson.

”Stop calling him that Sseun. Don't you feel bad for your friend?” Asked JB for the hundred times that day. 

”Jack…” Mark grabbed one of Jackson’s sleeves in shyness. 

”You guys haven't even talked to one and another! You know what? I'm going to the toilet. And when I get back, you two better be sitting in one and another's lap!” And with that, Mark and JB were left alone sitting in the booth face to face.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Mark could hear a sigh coming from JB. But, Mark was so shy that he couldn't lift his head or even talk properly.

”Baby, you need to lift up your head. It's going to hurt your neck if you continue to only look down.” JB was speaking softly in fear of scaring the younger boy.

Mark couldn't help but let out a tiny whimper in embarrassment.  
JB chuckled and put his finger under Mark’s chin softly and pushed his head up.

”Hey… I finally get to look at your beautiful face properly.” Smiled JB.

”Hi…” Mark’s entire body was turning into a tomato at this point.

”You know, Jackson was right about one thing. You look innocently sexy in that outfit” Mark turned redder than before (if that's even possible). 

”Baby boy, use your manner. If Daddy complimented you, you have to say thank you daddy.” Smirked JB.  
Mark made a choking sound in surprise.

”Come on baby boy, you don't want to make daddy wait do you? Use your word.” At this point, JB has already moved to sit right next to Mark.

Although Mark was slightly turned on and want to play along, he was also unsure of himself and his to answer. 

”Baby, if you ignored daddy you know daddy will have to punish you. Is that what you want?” JB hand was slowly sliding up and down Mark’s thigh.

”I’m..I’m...so-sorry.” Mark’s breathing has slowly become more ragged and heavy.

”Sorry what baby? Don't make me wait, Mark.” JB’s hand was now rubbing a small circle on top of Mark’s front zipper.

At this point, Mark couldn't even register anything that JB was saying and only could think that he wanted more and JB’s ghost touch is not enough. Mark honestly even began to lift his own hips to get more friction.  
Mark was lost in his own world and didn’t notice the looks JB gave to him.  
Mark was about to release it right there and then when JB suddenly stopped. A small whimper left Mark’s mouth and his hips chased JB’s hand without him knowing.

“Baby boy, I told you didn't I? If you make daddy wait, there will be punishment for you.” JB smirked down at Mark who’s flushed face is leaning at JB’s shoulder.

”please…” Mark whined.

”Please what baby? Let daddy hear you.” JB was whispering down at Mark’s ear seductively. 

”Please I need it…” Mark feeling more and more desperate.

”please daddy… I need it…” JB sighed at Mark.

”What do you need baby? Use your words clearly so that daddy can help you.” JB’s hand was back at its previous spot rubbing small circles. 

Mark was starting to get hotter and hotter. He needed more friction but every time he tried to lift his hips up, JB’s hand kept him in place. Not knowing what to do, Mark whined in frustration.

”Words baby, daddy needs you to use words.” JB was actively giving out small kisses down Mark’s slender neck.

”I need to cum daddy… Please...please… I can't… Please… Just… I…” Mark was so frustrated that his eyes started to get wet. 

”Good boy… Let daddy take care of you…” JB lifted mark and carried him out.

Not caring about the other people staring at them, JB and Mark left in JB’s car. To where I guess it's up to your imagination. But, when Jackson got out of the toilet, he was left alone to pay all the bills the other two left. Jackson tried to call both of their phones but it went straight to voice mail. He just laughed out loud and leave it at that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story>~< I hope you enjoyed it. Please comment on what you think is lacking from my stories (but please be nice) I really appreciate it.


	3. Quality time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JB does not tolerate his baby disobeying him and decided to give him a punishment. 
> 
> Or that time Mark and JB finally ditch Jackson to go and do something more exciting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s the continuation some of you guys wanted. Just a warning tho, it’s straight up cringe worthy smut. Don’t read if you’re easily offended or not looking for porn without any real plot. 
> 
> English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar. Without further ado, enjoy the story...

After ditching Jackson in the cafe, JB carried a whining Mark into his car. At that moment Mark was too far gone into the headspace JB out him into that he couldn’t think rationally. He honestly couldn’t wait until they arrive to the destination JB had in mind. On the way there, Mark couldn’t help but wriggle and whine at every small movement the car make which isn’t helping JB drive safely.

“You need to be patient baby or I won’t be able to drive properly.” JB smiled a genuine smile towards Mark and reached out a hand to grab Mark’s thigh.

“Please… I… ple...please…I…I can’t-t…” Mark couldn’t help but whimper pathetically. 

At that point, not even Mark knows what’s coming out of his own mouth. All that he knows is that he needed more. He needed something but he don’t know what and he was starting to get desperate and frustrated.

“Baby, just wait a little longer please. For me? We’re almost there I promise. Can you be a good boy for daddy and wait?” JB’s hand was caressing Mark’s thigh in an affectionate way but to Mark, every single touch was burning him and he needed something more. 

Tears of frustration started to build up as his hips chased JB’s retreating hand.

“Mark, baby, you need to wait or daddy will need to punish you babyboy.” JB firmly stood his ground although the sight of Mark so desperate was turning him on.

JB could see the painful buldge on Mark’s leather pants and it’s not helping his own growing buldge. 

“Please…da-... daddy... I… I’ll...I’ll do anything… Just… Just… please” Mark was honestly so desperate that he started palming himself.

“Baby… you’re being a bad boy right now… and bad boys gets punishment.” JB removed Mark’s hand and replaced it with his own. 

“Ahh… ahh.. hngg.. I’m… I’m gonna… cu-NOOO. No… please… please… no…” Mark started crying as soon as JB removes his hand right before his own release.  
But that didn’t stop JB from zipping down Mark’s pants to take his dick out and touch it directly.

“Sssh… it’s okay.. it’s okay. Don’t cry baby. Daddy had to punish you okay? You were being a very bad boy disobeying orders and touching yourself without permission. Understand?” JB was being very understanding and yet strict at the same time.

Mark could only whimper pathetically instead of answering.

“Answer me baby. Daddy doesn’t like being ignored.” JB squished Mark’s dick as a warning.

“Ahh! Nggh… yes.. da-daddy.. “ Mark was closing his eyes tightly in fear of crying yet once again.

“Good boy…” JB’s hand quickly move in a punishing pace and Mark couldn’t help but scream out loud at the sensation he’s feeling.

Mark was so lost in his own pleasure that he almost forgot that this was meant to be a punishment. Key word: almost. Just as he felt the pressure in his stomach increase, he also started dreading not being able to release once again.

“Please… please… don’t… don’t stop… nghh… ahh… da-daddy… I’m.. i’m… NOOOO..nooo… please… please… noo..” Mark was made a sobbing blabbering mess once again as JB stopped all movement from his hand and squished down at the base of Mark’s dick.

“Baby come on you promised daddy you understood this is a punishment for not listening to daddy. Don’t cry babyboy we’re almost there. And once we arrive, daddy might give you a reward for being a good boy who went through his punishment without complaining.” JB removed his hand from Mark’s dick and wipe the tears that fell off from Mark’s closely shut eyes.

“Can you do that for me baby? Can you be a good boy for daddy?” JB was smiling softly at the small boy next to him. 

Not trusting his voice, Mark could only answer by nodding. Unfortunately, that’s not the answer JB was looking for. 

“Baby, what did I tell you?” JB’s hand once again went back to it’s original position on Mark’s dick. 

“Noo… please… I’m sorry daddy… no more… please… no more… hnng… ahhh.. I… da-ahh..” JB once again was jerking Mark of in a punishing pace. 

At that point, Mark’s dick looked as if it was going to burst anytime soon. It was leaking a lot of painful looking precum. Mark himself was not any better, he was breathing heavily and his face was wet from his previously shed tears. Soon, the car was entering the basement of a tall looking building. Just as Mark was relieved that they were arriving, and orgasm was pooling in his lower abdomen and he knew what was going to happen next. 

”nngh… I-i’m… Daddy… Ahhh… I'm gonna… Cu-..nghhh… No…” This time Mark was tired of begging and begging JB to let him Cum so he just whisper a small “no” as he was once again rejected the pleasure of having an orgasm. 

“Good boy” JB was feeling proud of Mark no longer denying his punishment so as he park his car in the nearest empty space, he cleaned up his hand and put Mark’s aching and sensitive dick back in his pants. 

“We’re here babyboy… now be a good boy and follow me.” JB got out of his car and walked over towards Mark’s side of the car.

/time skip/

With a few difficulties (mostly from Mark having a wobbly leg and a huge buldge in front of his skin tight leather pants) the pair finally reached the 15th floor where JB lives. At first Mark was still too out of it to really register where they are. All he could think about was that he was finally going to be allowed to find his release. But when he heard the beeping of the door being opened, he finally took in his surrounding. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. The place was big but not in an overwhelming way. It was styled in a modern way with mostly black and white color scheme. But Mark wasn’t given the opportunity to thoroughly look at the house because he was roughly carried towards one of the room which just happens to be JB’s bedroom.

“Baby you were so good in the car for me… now as I promised, a reward for being a good boy.” Without any warning whatsoever, JB yanked Mark’s pants off along with his underwear. 

Mark couldn’t help but moan from the feeling of his dick being freed from any constricting materials. 

“Ahh… daddy please… I need it… please…” Mark couldn’t care less about how he sounded as long as he got to finally have a proper orgasm.

“Remember this Baby, you are not allowed to touch yourself or cum without my permission. Do you understand?” JB Stare right into Mark’s eyes as he said every single word slowly. 

“I understand…” Normally, at this point Mark would back out from fear and embarrassment. 

But right now Mark was too far gone to care about anything else other than what was going on at the moment. 

“What’s your safeword Baby?” JB smiled at Mark’s breathtaking face.

He couldn’t help but fall deeper for the boy that’s currently trapped under him. 

“Pi...pi…” Mark was not sure of how JB would react to the safeword. 

He was afraid that he’ll laugh and it will break the moment. 

“It’s okay baby, don’t be shy and just tell daddy.” JB smiled fondly at Mark and that’s enough to calm Mark down.

“Pika...pikachu?” Mark was doing his best to avoid eye contact with the handsome guy on top of him.

“Cute… But don’t be shy baby. It’s a good safeword. Remember to use it when it gets too much okay?” JB kissed Mark on his left eyelid. 

After that, JB reached to the drawer next to the bed and grab a bottle of lube. All that Mark could do was brace himself for a foreign but not unwelcome intrusion into his body. While JB was busy doing his best distracting Mark by kissing and sucking on his nipples, his fingers one by one scissored Mark open. Even after Mark begged and begged to just put it in, JB continue to diligently stretch Mark open until Mark was a whining and moaning mess much worse than when they were in the car.

/time skip/

After a solid few minutes Mark was losing his mind from being poked over and over again on the prostate by JB’s long and slender fingers. But even then, Mark was still not allowed to cum which resulted in him having multiple painfully amazing dry orgasm. A cock ring now could be spotted on Mark’s stiff hard cock. It was put there by JB after Mark whines about not being able to hold it in. 

/time skip/

Another minute later, all that could be heard in the empty house was the sound of Mark’s whines and moans. After JB deems Mark ready, he took out his impressive cock and started costing it with the remaining lube. And after a long and tortuous process. Mark could finally feel the tip of JB entering him.

“Ahhh~ nghh~” When Mark finally bottomed out, JB stopped and let Mark adjust to his size. 

“Move daddy…” Mark was just impatient at that moment.

Right after the word ‘move’ left Mark’s mouth JB started moving in a sinful speed and soon all that could be heard was the sound of moans and skin slapping on skin. 

“Daddy… please… nghh… ta-take it off please…” Mark was so close to cumming once again and he’s afraid of being denied the pleasure.

“I’m close baby. Let’s cum together. Be a good boy and wait for daddy okay?” JB sped up his thrusts and began jerking Mark off at the same time.

“Ahh… Ahh.. off..nghh… take it off..Ahh” JB took off the cock ring and Soon enough, the both let out their cum at the same time. 

All that could be heard was heavy breathing in that room. The smell of sweat and cum was strong and anyone that walks in would be able to immediately figure out what happened there. 

JB cuddled Mark in his arm while still being connected ‘down there’. JB was planning to let Mark rest a bit before continuing to round 2 but that plan soon got destroyed when Mark wiggle his butt and accidentally got JB hard again.

“Daddy?”

“Get ready for round two baby. Daddy is not stopping anytime soon.”

“Yes daddy”

“Good boy”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it... thanks for reading my story.  
> Thank you for liking this one shot turned chaptered story. I hope you’ll have an awesome day. 
> 
> Don’t be afraid to leave comments on what I should improve. I’ll really appreciate it!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my story~ Do you think I should write a second chapter to the story? Please let me know in the comments!!


End file.
